Nightmares
by Chi no Yume
Summary: Kaname has given up his love for Yuki. Fell into depression due to nightmares. Surprisingly, Zero is here to help Kaname get over it. Will love blossom between them? Or will it hurt them even further? Changed title from I Never Knew to Nightmares.
1. Introduction

Introduction of Main Characters in the story

Name : Kiryuu Zero

Age : 17 years old

Race : Ex-human (half human half vampire)

Character : Brave, rash, all-out going, challenging, patient at some time, friendly only towards some people

One of the Kiryuu 'cursed twins'. He had been turned into a vampire when a pureblood, Hio Shizuka attacked his home and had murdered his parents. Later on, he was adopted by Cross Kaien, an ex-hunter. However he preferred to keep his family name even though it hurts to know he had no family left anyway. After a certain incident, he had been adopted by a pureblood, Fuyu Mitsuru. Lately, he had been keeping a certain thing a secret.

Name : Kuran Kaname

Age : 18 years old

Race : Vampire

Position : Pureblood (most powerful vampire in vampire society)

Character : Emotionless, secretive, considerate

A pureblood from the Kuran household, one of the most powerful vampire family. Had not developed his pureblood powers until he was 5 years old. His parents were murdered right in front of his eyes and had been depressed ever since. In love with Cross Yuki at first, however he gave up his love for her soon seeing that she has someone she already fell in love.

Name : Cross Yuki

Age : 16 years old

Race : Human

Character : Cheerful, out going, timid

Daughter of the headmaster from Cross Academy. When she was still a child, she had fell over heads with the young pureblood Kaname. However, that changed when a certain incident happened in the past and she started to fall in love with her childhood friend, Zero. (almost same like in the anime, only difference is she's the flesh and blood daughter of Kaien)

**My own OC**

Name : Alista Lavea Kreuz / Fuyu Mitsuru

Age : 18 years old

Race : Vampire

Position : Pureblood

Character : Kind, helpful, cheerful, fierce and challenging, humble

A pureblood from the Lavea Kreuz family, the most powerful vampire in the world, capable of doing unnatural things. She used to carry her family name until she decided to leave the vampire business all aside and live as long as she can, thus she changed her name to a normal person. Also, she adopted Zero and trained him as a vampire hunter for a while until Yagari came over to train him instead of her. Later, she attends Cross Academy to observe how Zero is behaving. She's an item with Shuuichi Akira, a pureblood. She has a secret she would rather die from spilling it out to anyone, except Akira.

Name : Shuuichi Akira

Age : 19 years old, but registered for Cross Academy as 18

Race : Vampire

Position : Pureblood

Character : Hyperactive, doesn't act his age sometimes, serious when time comes, trustable, protective

A pureblood from a not-so-powerful family. Got kicked out of home since he detest every tradition there is in the family. Later on, he started living with Mitsuru and soon became an item with her. Helped with handling the children with Mitsuru.

He then followed Mitsuru to Cross Academy to protect and look after her just in case. He soon made friends with Zero and Kaname.


	2. The love for one person

Konichiwa minna-san , This is my first time writing a fanfic in my entire life. Hopefully it will turn out a good one.

Before I start , I would like to say that I am not a straight couple fan in Vampire Knight. I'm more of a KanamexZero HUGE YAOI FAN. xD –Yuki can go bugger off for all I care-

**I have a few warnings though**

**1) This is a yaoi story , meaning to say it is a malexmale eventually.**

**2) There will be violence , drugs , rape , death and graphic scenes in the late chapters.**

**If you are not happy with these warnings , I suggest you turn back now.**

Will be KxYxZ in the beginning, but will soon change to KxZ in the late chapters. That leaves Yuki……………… (reviews will decide, death also I don't mind. XP) Also involve some other couples like ShiTaku, ShiTakuRima –threesome- and KaRu. Might add one more depending on how story progress~ ^^

Summary : Kuran Kaname , the pureblood in Cross Academy is getting tired of waiting for Cross Yuki , daughter of Cross Kaien to be his lover. At the moment, does he actually know he's been watched and has a secret admirer?

Disclaimer : Vampire knight does not belong to me. It belongs to Matsuri Hino. (But it were mine, Yuki won't even exist and it will be a yaoi anime/manga BIG TIME )

And here I go~ ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The love for one person**

It was late in the evening, sun is about to set, reflecting orange red mixed color into the clouds up in the high sky. The leaves in the trees danced according to where the cold wind blows. Cross Academy school ground slowly turned orange making the scene look like the fall season is here even though its early spring.

It was a Saturday that day. The academy is on a weekend break to rest at their respective dorms. But of course, it was never a rest day for the prefects of Cross Academy, Cross Yuki and Kiryuu Zero. Even though it was a break for all the students,

but they have to maintain their daily routine of patrolling the school grounds just in case anything happens. Its not a fun job for them though.

The prefects leaped from tree to tree, jump from building to building in order to cover up their area of patrol easily. They would rest up occasionally and they would stop to chat a while before resuming their patrol again.

* * *

Little did they know, their resting place always happens to be outside of a certain pureblood's room. This gives the pureblood a chance to take a peek outside of his black tainted window at his beloved Yuki. However, she will never be alone. Beside her will always be the ex-human, also renowned famous vampire hunter from the Kiryu family, Kiryuu Zero the ex-human who was bitten by the 'mad blooming princess' Hio Shizuka.

"Nee Zero, I'm beat." Yuki whined while patting her back softly. Zero raised a brow a that whine. 'Since when she starts complaining about her job as a Guardian. She should feel lucky she gets HIS attention always instead of me' Zero thought to himself. 'If only I ever get HIS attention , I would be leaping with joy senselessly in my room…' He smiled a small one to himself.

"Quit your whining, you brat. We still got many more areas to cover before we could call it a day, you know" Zero retorted and ran a hand between the strands of his silver moonlight hair. Yuki pouted and punched softly on the chest of her childhood friend.

"You know, you could try to comfort me instead of adding more weight on to my aching back. Like giving me a piggyback ride back when we were kids and when Kaname-sama come chasing us around the headmaster's garden" Yuki exclaimed happily and started giggling about the old memories during her childhood.

Zero for once wanted to slap or punched her for reminding him about someone he once knew. He felt his blood boiled inside of himself that it took a lot of his will power to restraint himself from doing so. Whenever Yuki talks about the past, it brings back the sad memories of the past that he had almost cried out of his life when he was still young and immature.

**Flashback**

_A hand almost came up to reach for a certain silver hair boy's cheek, but it was slapped away hard by the young boy who had hot tears in his eyes. The young boy felt betrayed at how the situation earlier had took place. _

_He was about to blow up his mind at the innocent girl in front of him, who is sitting on his lap all so happily. What was worst is the he had shown a real genuine smile at her. The young boy had tried making him show a true beautiful and genuine smile instead of seeing a fake smile, behind the smile was uncertainty and sadness. 'How could you smile so nice to her but not to…me…I tried…I tried…' was what went through the young boy's mind when he was crying his heart._

"_Zero?" came a feminine voice. It was out of worry of course. The silver haired boy stiffened when he heard his name being called. He shrugged his frozen body and made a quick dash to his room, leaving the teen and the young brunette.  
_

_After that, the young boy had stayed in his room for almost the whole day without drinking and eating, so naturally anyone would be worried._

_He looked up and was looking straight at an innocent girl with a worried look, behind her was him looking at the young boy in a concern look as well. The eyes on the teen presented was always filled with pity and sadness whenever he looked at Zero. Heck! even his smile is fake and sad. _

_But Zero had enough of it! To Zero, the eyes, the smile of his is always the same! It was always fake and out of pity. Well, Zero had enough of pities! Then, he unconsciously got angrier than before._

"_Go away…I don't want to see you right now" Zero said in a choking voice and covered his face with a pillow. Truthfully, of all time to come and check on him, it had to be the time he break down. 'You must think I'm weak now, huh…' he thought to himself and covered his head more.  
_

"_But father said you haven't eaten or drank anything, why didn't you join us just now?" The innocent girl asked and stretched out her hand to an attempt to remove the pillow from the boy's face._

_Zero gritted his teeth under the pillow, "You expect me to be out there seeing the both of you smiling so happily to each other? Are you happy now? You get to see his smile everytime you're near him, but what about me? I don't!" was what he wanted to say, but instead he threw the pillow away from his face and slapped the incoming hand forcefully.  
_

"_STOP BEING SO NICE TO ME! YOU BEING NICE IS THE LAST THING I EVER WANT! YOU ALWAYS THINK ITS GOOD FOR ME, BUT ITS NOT! ITS ANNOYING! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! ITS NOT LIKE YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT ME ANYWAY! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT ME IS BECAUSE H-" Zero lashed at her, expressing his anger boiling inside of him. But he was interrupted half way when…_

_-Slap-_

_Zero's face was turned away, revealing a reddened cheek. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe it himself. The always patient and calm teen had actually slapped Zero hard on the left cheek and was baring his fangs at the young boy._

_Young Zero lifted his left hand, reaching out to his left cheek. He looked up and was welcomed with eyes filled with pure anger from the furious teen. The hot tears from his eyes came tearing down more and more._

"_Don't you ever dare yell at her or lash out your anger on her!"_

_Soon, the tears in Zero's eyes came streaming down more and more. He didn't cry because of the pain from the slap but rather the hurt in his heart. He had fell in love with the older teen during the 2nd meeting and because of the kindness the teen had gave him. But eventually Zero found out that kindness was out of pity and it was a request from the brunette to treat Zero nicely. With this, his sadness built more than his anger inside of him now. He refuse to accept the fact that he was slapped hard on the cheek by nim , but in reality it happened._

"_DAMN YOU! YOU BASTARD! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPEN IF YOU LEFT ME IN THE BLIZZARD THAT NIGHT! I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! I JUST WISH THAT ALL OF YOU WOULD JUST GO TO HELL AND LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ME TO JUST DIE IN THAT DAMN BLIZZARD! AND YOU!" he pointed his index finger to HIM. "I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT I WILL KILL YOU ONE DAY! BET ON IT! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL KILL THE LIVING BEING OUT OF YOU!! I HATE YOU! HATE HATE HATE ALL OF YOU!" Zero shouted at the top of his lungs. After that, pushed his way out forcefully of the two being in front of him and dashed for the front door and entered the cold blizzard._

**End of flashback**

'_Its already 10 years since that incident…How I really changed from the revengeful kid to a forgiving person over the years under the care of 'her'. Damn that girl for changing me. Its for a good course is what she said' Zero thought to himself and smirked._

"Comfort you? If you ever need someone to give you a piggyback ride around the school ground, ask that damn pureblood to give you one. Don't come looking for me!" The ex-human growled angrily and started to stomp away from the brunette. He knew he shouldn't have yell at her but he could almost felt the urge to punch.

Once the words registered into the brunette's mind, she started chasing after him. She was only a few feet away from him until she jumped from behind and gave him a strong hug. Her hands tightly wrapped around his waist making him stop in his tracks so she won't fall to the ground, but he didn't bother to turn back to look at the brunette who was a few centimeter shorter than him. 'If only it was you hugging me now…' Zero thought to himself but he knew that would never happen now, would it? To Zero, Yuki's hugs are always so cold. It was so cold that he would sometimes shiver in the contact, but of course he will always try to surpass his shivering feeling and stay in her arms even though it hurts him in his heart.

There was an immense silence between the exchange but it was soon broken by the voice of Yuki's pleading voice.

"Gomen Zero, I should have been more careful with my words. Gomen." Yuki apologized softly and shook her head on the back of Zero's Day Class uniform.

'_If only you knew how much I loved you, you won't have to distant yourself from me. But will you?'_

The brunette heard a soft sigh from the ex-human in front of her and brought her head up. She was a little disappointed when the ex-human never even turned his back to look at her. His head was up but only looking in the distant in front of her. This saddened her further.

'_If only you knew how much I loved you, you would always look at me. But will you?'_

"Its not your fault so forget it" He murmured softly only enough for her to hear it.

Zero can never understand himself sometimes. Whenever he makes the young brunette sad, he can't help to forgive her no matter what she did, even if it was her fault in the first place. Just a word of 'sorry' from her and he would immediately tell her 'its not your fault so forget it'.

And again another moment of silence surrounds them, but this time it was Zero who broke the silence.

"We should be going for our patrol now, Yuki" Zero said in a bored tone. Yuki merely just nod her head against the fabric of the uniform. She slowly unwrapped her arms from Zero's waist and backed away. Zero felt relief from that cold hug inwardly and finally turn to her. He tried to reach to caress her cheeks like usual, but he didn't expect the respond he received at the moment, she backed away from him further. He stared at her blankly at her retreat.

Her head was looking down to the floor, her bangs covering her eyes. "You're right. I'll be okay. Don't worry about me" he said under her breath and chuckled nervously. She's in so much pain right now that she can't even answer properly is what people will say if they every see her like this. True, it always hurt her that all Zero ever see in her was just a baby sister figure instead of a lover figure. However her love for him is not a brother figure but a lover figure which Zero will never understand, but she was wrong.

Zero, being the observant person he is. He's aware of the signs of Yuki expressing her love for him, but he will never tell her that. He could never repay the feelings she have for him because his heart has already been set for one person and only that person will he ever fall in love with.

'Tch, I bet she's just in love with me out of pity because of that damn incident. She must have dumped that person bad.' He thought to himself sadly.

Pity, was what everyone see in Zero. He always wondered 'why can't anyone love me out of real passion instead of pity like her, don't they know is getting on my nerves. Damn how I want to punch the lights out of 'her'. In the end, only 'she' understands me huh…'

But he's sure the person he's in love with will never repay his feelings for that person is in love with another person and will do anything to keep his beloved safe. His heart ached painfully knowing he can never be that beloved person no matter how he express his feelings. The person he's in love with has already set for one person and it will forever be that person. Will it? Nobody knows. Zero had tried countless times to give up his feelings for the particular person so he won't be hurt any further but he can never do that, can he? He cursed himself for falling in love with a person who can never fall for him. 'Damn it! Why must it be that person of all people!" And so, he kept his feelings as a big secret and has never told anyone about it, not even his own trustful twin brother.

"Yuki…"Zero whispered with gentleness in his tone, not wanting to scare the poor girl any further. However, he took a step forward, she takes a step backwards. Zero remained silent and stopped trying to approach her. He sighed heavily from all the tension weighing on his shoulders.

"If you say so, I'm leaving then." Zero said in a gentle voice and started walking away with a single thought to himself 'sorry Yuki…but my heart only belongs to one person even though that person will never love me'.

Yuki stood frozen at her spot and could only stare at the spot where Zero had stood the whole time. She brought her hands to her face and soon she cried silently in the cold, chilly night.

"Why can't you ever love me, nee Zero? I love you so much that I can never take my eyes off you and can't help to always want to be by your side… But you always distant yourself further from me whenever I try to approach you... I try to touch you like how you used to touch me, but you will always back away from me… Do you not love me like how you used to love me anymore, Zero?" Yuki cried out in a whisper which only she can hear.

* * *

In Kaname's room…

"Ugh" The young pureblood groaned softly in his deep slumber. He turned his head to his left.

_Crimson red all over_

_ Such a pretty red…covering bodies with its red…tainting everything with its red…_

The young pureblood groaned a little louder this time and turned his head to his right.

"_Kaname…"A weak feminine voice called out from the pool of dead bodies which were covered in blood. Her breathing became heavier and ragged every passing second. The wound from where she was shot was starting to open and more blood starts to gush out. She raised her hand caressing her son's cheeks, leaving the small boy's cheek tainted in red with a few finger prints on it. The boy was sitting beside her in the most shocked state ever. His body shivered not because of the cold wind but out of fear. He could not stop himself from looking at the reflection of himself in the blood red eyes of his mother._

"_Mother…?" A young boy cried out, calling for his dying mother. He held onto his mother's cold hands and grasped it tightly. Slowly , wet tears formed in his eyes and started flowing down his cheek his mother is caressing. "Mother…?"_

"_Kaname…remember…to…protect…Yuki…and…love…her…always…she's…the…only…family…member…you…have… left…" The weak voice continued. "Don't…let…her…die…Kaname…my son…" Was the last line she said until her ragged breathing had stopped, her hand slipped from her son's cheek and hit the floor which was a pool of blood._

_The small boy tried waking his mother despite the fact that his mother had already passed. "Mother…? Mo…ther?" No answer. "MOTHER! PLEASE WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME! GOD PLEASE NO!" The small boy cried loudly for his passed mother. He hugged the head of his mother tightly and gathered all his might and voice. He yelled with his gathered might and voice " !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The young pureblood yelled and shot up straight away from his back, pushing himself away from the silk covers of the king sized bed linen. He breathed heavily, his fists grasping the crimson comforter had grown pale white and worst his vision went all crimson blood color. Out of instincts, he knew his eyes are now blood red even without looking into a mirror to take a look. He quickly shook his head and shut his eyes tight, trying his hardest to calm down from the sudden shock of his nightmares.

Yes, it was considered a nightmare instead of a dream. Throughout his life, he had never had a dream before, pleasant dreams were never in his sleeps. That reason alone made him hate sleeping. He had made a record of no sleeping for 1 week just so he won't get anymore nightmares in his life. But sometimes he's just so tired from his meetings, he just had to sleep his fatigue off just to get in gear for the next day or the next meeting.

'Mother…how am I suppose to protect her when she's not even looking at me.' The young pureblood, Kuran Kaname whispered to himself. 'How am I suppose to love her if she doesn't even love me , tell me. Mother' The pureblood sighed a heavy one at that last thought.

Young pureblood, Kuran Kaname is the rarest and strongest vampire in the vampire society, so rare that lower class vampires have to respect him and obey his every order without fighting back or disagree his every decision. However so, he is never happy about his status as pureblood. Why? Because people only wanted him for his intelligence in strategy planning, his power to rule lower class vampires. It was never for love or passion.

This saddens him further every passing day , every passing year. But no matter how, his heart only belongs to one person and it will always stay the same. Will it really be that way forever?

All Kaname ever wanted is just his dear Yuki's love. He loved her from the depths of his soul, he will sacrifice anything in order to ensure her safety, even going as far as tainting his hands in crimson, rich blood. He tainted his hands before when he saved her in the snowstorm when she was about to be bitten by a passing vampire and he will do it again if anyone tries to hurt his dear Yuki.

Thanks to Kaname, Yuki is still standing on her ground today.

But, no matter how tainted his hands ever get for her sake, he can never gain the love of his beloved. In Yuki's eyes towards Kaname was only admiration and as a big brother figure, she loved him only to these extent. Not ever what Kaname wanted, as a lover and filled with passion in her gaze every time she sees him. He had tried convincing her to call him just 'Kaname' and not with the –senpai behind his name, but it never happened even after so many years of being together. It always hurts him to hear it coming from his beloved's voice but the dazed brunette will never realize that it hurts her senpai with these mere words.

Kaname reopened his eyes once he had calmed down, his breathing returned to normal with a steady pace. Just then, his vampire hearing picked up many footsteps. The steps got louder and louder for each passing step. And finally, the steps came to a stop outside of Kaname's room. 'Shiki and Takuma, huh? At least someone cared…' Kaname scoffed in his mind. In a split second, he could hear the doorknob outside been turned swiftly and his door swung forcefully inwards, revealing a panting and extremely tired Takuma, obviously from rushing towards his best friends room to check if there was something wrong with his friend, followed from behind was a tired looking Shiki, since when was he never seen tired? Takuma and Shiki were living in the same room and it was only a few feet away from their dorm president's room.

"-Huff-huff-Kaname-huff-you okay?" Takuma asked tiredly with a tint of concern in his voice, while Shiki just observed the scene with a tired look from behind of the vice president dorm. Truthfully Shiki was actually a little worried about his cousin in his heart even though he doesn't show it, he had a clue on what had made the pureblood to react like that in his sleep but he can never tell anyone about it, right? He can't let anybody know of this little thing the pureblood has been hiding from every student in the dorm. They would think that they were actually been protected by a weak and useless vampire who is always showing his weakness. Takuma had wondered before what would make his best friend become so horrified just from his 'dream'(he thinks it was a dream). Shiki had once wanted to tell him, but decided not to even though he knew the vice president was the most trustable person to keep secrets, especially one that involves his best friend.

Kaname slid his legs from the bed linen towards his side and gracefully let it touch the crimson tiled marble floor. He raised his right hand to his right eye level before looking up to look at the two nobles standing at his door, both with a really exhausted look on their faces however one of them had turned his tired to a bored look after a while.

"Kaname?" He heard Takuma asked him in a worried tone. Who wouldn't be worried after hearing a cry of horror coming from the next door and it happens to be your best friend? Kaname sighed before answering the worried looking blonde. "I'm fine, Takuma…".

Takuma laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head lightly. "Ahahahaha…really? Well…we heard you shouted and we came here as soon as possible". Kaname stared at his friend blankly.

**Flashback**

_Takuma and Shiki were just about to hit the bed once they were done with their dorm duties, which is to ensure all the Night Class students are asleep and make sure all the students are well stocked with blood pills to at least a month. Normally each students will receive at least 4 bottles a month. Each bottle has 32 pieces of blood pills. They take the shape of any regular medical tablet but smaller and thinner in size, colored in white all over it, also has been pre carved in an initial of 'D' 'C' 'B' 'N' and 'P'. _

_However, putting the vampires to sleep is an easy task but the part where they have to pass out the bottle of blood pills is the hard part. _

_Why is it hard? Imagine two noble vampires carrying two big boxes filled with bottles of blood pills to every corridor they came across. How many corridors? Within the Moon Dorms there are at least 22 corridors on each wing, east wing , west wing , south and north wing to past through. Each room are different classes of vampires, so it brings the trouble of digging through the box of pills just to get the correct labeled pill._

_The both of them had split up to each wing to fasten their job. Although the task was done flawlessly, it still took them half of their sleeping time away just to get their task done. Luckily the task for just a once-a-month occurrence and its mostly done on the days before the weekend or holidays, letting them rest on the next day from their exhaustion._

_Once their tasks are done, they would meet up with each other in their room._

_Takuma sighed out of exhaustion and slid down to the floor beside their king sized bed, covered in reddish brown comforter. " Finally done…I'm exhausted…" The young blonde noble whined tiredly and stayed at his position for a while. Shiki watched his lover with the corner of his eyes while eating his chocolate flavored Pokey on the couch facing the 42' inch LCD TV. _

_The young blonde felt the stare of his red haired lover, his closed lips formed a small smile. He turned his head towards his lover and asked out of concern "Aren't you tired, Shiki?" Shiki shook his head and continued eating the packet of Pokey in his hands. "You know…we haven't been doing anything the whole day…aren't you bored?" Takuma asked._

_As soon as the words came out, Shiki stood up gracefully. He turned towards the direction of his lover and started walking slowly. 'Why did he have to remind me…' Was what Shiki thought in his mind when he walked over to his blonde haired lover. Once he was in front of Takuma, he stretched out his hand to his lover until………._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

_A shout was heard coming from the room beside them. Their dorm president was in trouble! (was what they thought )_

_Shiki retracted his hand immediately once he heard the scream and his mind suddenly went blank, thinking what could have happened to his cousin, an enemy? An ambush? A sneak attack? Possible since it's already midnight. All he could think of was the worst possibilities. Takuma stood up straight away and started to dash towards the door they came in earlier. He stopped halfway when he notice his red haired lover weren't following behind him. "Shiki?" he called out. No response. He walked over to him and tapped the shoulder lightly. "I'm sure Kaname's fine, Shiki. He always is and this time won't be any different." He reassured his lover with confidence._

_Shiki snapped out of his negative thoughts and nodded. "I'm sure he will" he replied with confidence this time. No negative thoughts are going to break his confidence! He planted a soft kiss on his blonde lover's cheek and flashed a shy smile. "Let's go!" After said, he dashed out of the room._

_Takuma cheek's flashed a tint of pink at the sudden kiss since Shiki wasn't really the outgoing type. "Ah who cares, I still love him anyway" He chased after his lover out of the room with a smile on his face._

_As they stood outside Kaname's room, the smile on Takuma's face died down and was turned into a worried look even though he knew his friend would be fine, but it can't be helped, right? And so, he opened the door only to find…_

**End of flashback**

Kaname clearly saw the worries in his friend and cousin, all he could do is just convince them that he's okay, right? it was just a thing of the past haunting him until now. But he wouldn't want to add extra worry to them now would he?

"I'm fine, Takuma, Senri, nothing to worry about" He said reassuringly but he knew it himself he won't be fine after that kind of nightmare, seeing his own mother died in his arms, blood splattered all around him and it happened when he was celebrating his 3 year old birthday with his beloved mother and father, until his uncle came and took everything away from him. His home, his servant, his parents, his everything…

The blonde and red head didn't really trust their president well with his assurance but they didn't want to push their way in as it might hurt their president without warning, so they backed off instead and take in their president's lie. At the moment, their president may look blank, but they know inside their president is horrified at whatever have happened before they came banging at the door.

"If you say so, Kaname. Have a good night then." Takuma said in a much gentle tone rather than his earlier worried one, even though he still dead worried. Shiki glance over his lover and definitely could see the-still-worried look.

Kaname nodded from across the room, he murmured a 'thank you' softly. He's grateful for his cousin and his friends well being for him, but he's tired of making people worry about him like he's still a child when he isn't anymore. Soon, he heard the door clicked, indicating both the nobles have left.

He walked over to his nearby balcony. The crimson red curtains had already been tied at the sides, so he just had to push aside the clear, transparent, silk sheer and open the door to the outside of his balcony.

He walked over to the railing and placed his arms on top of it, soon his chin was on his arms. After a while, he repeated the images of the nightmare he had earlier. The blood, the cries, the screams of horror, the dead bodies pooling all around him with no trace of life anymore, especially the bodies of his mother and father. After that night of blood shed, the 3 year old Kaname had dugged his parents graveyard at a valley with a forest all around it near his ruined down mansion in the early used all his not-yet-developed fully pureblood strength(like a normal human strength) and dug a side by side hole , he carried the heavy body of his parents after that and gently laid them into the dugged ground. Then used a sharp stone to carve a remembrance of his parents on a big and long stone he had found near the nearby fountain in the forest which helped to block out the sun shining on his small body.

'Here lies Kuran Haruka and Kuran Juuri

Died at the age of 25 and 24

May your soul find happiness in the after life and be blessed by the moon'

Was what Kaname had carved on the tombstone and placed it in the middle of the graves at the top corner. That morning he had cried all his heart out in front of his parents grave.

Kaname remembered the pain of losing the most beloved people in the world. He had been through that stage and will never want to go back there. It was painful, sad and horrid. He vowed to protect the people he cared most even at the cost of his own life, he will protect till the very end. However, will anyone be ever grateful at his resolve? Will anyone take pity of what the pureblood ever did? After all, everyone only look up to him because they are afraid of his power as a superior pureblood and are afraid of getting punished if anything happened. In the end, nobody cared about him, never took pity of him, never loved him…

He sighed softly and his expression saddened. He was exhausted for the day from running from one meeting to another across town but he can't bear to go back to his bed and get more nightmares than he already had for the night. But soon his resistence died down and his eyelids had betrayed him.

He was about to go back in and get some shut eye, he dropped his arms to his sides, he took a last glance at the moon and turned around. He was about to take his first step but was cut short when he felt a pair of eyes spying on him for a while but soon the feeling disappeared. He shrugged the feeling off and started his way back into his bedroom.

The pureblood closed his balcony door and walked over to the bed, soon dropped his tired frame on the bed and drifted to his sleep and the incoming nightmares. Unknown to the tired pureblood, a tear fell from the corner of his closed eye. Was it from the sadness is his aching heart? Was it from the nightmare he faced in the night? Who knows.

'click'

A sound of a door being unlocked.

A dark figure appeared in the room. The figure looked across the room and saw a sleeping figure on the bed. Then, the figure walked over the sleeping pureblood. The figure smiled softly. The figure carried the pureblood bridal style and positioned the pureblood properly on the bed. The figure then tugged the pureblood's legs and arms under the crimson red bed cover. After a while of starring at the sleeping pureblood, the figure then leaned down and caressed the cheeks affectionately and plant a soft kiss on the forehead before saying softly.

"Good night, Kaname. I love you… remember that you're not alone in this world and don't shoulder your sadness and pain all alone." and soon the figure disappeared into the night once more.

* * *

**YES ! FINALLY DONE MY FIRST CHAPTER ! ^^ It might contain some error but i got lazy to edit it and starting off with the new chapter already.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW ! LOVE YOU GUYS ! ^^**


	3. Dance Party and Nightmares P1

Yay ! here comes the second chapter~ Hope it turns out good. Onegai shimasu! ^^

Disclaimer : Vampire knight does not belong to me. It belongs to Matsuri Hino. (But it were mine, Yuki won't even exist and it will be a yaoi anime/manga BIG TIME )

Chapter 2 – Dance party and nightmares – part 1

Summary : Annual vampire ballroom party is coming and Kuran Kaname was suppose to be made the host of the party. However, he is stuck with researching blood pills without the nobles helping. At the same time, Zero is free for the day. Will Zero take the time to help Kaname or just make things worst? But on the way back to the lab, a weird voice ringed in Kaname's head. Will Zero be able to heal his wound?

* * *

It's a bright sunny morning on a Saturday, where all the birds are singing under the shades of the trees. Trees flowing into the wind like dancing petals and falling down to the hard ground of Cross Academy, the rays of the sun flashing down on the ground and buildings, the grasses on the field swayed gracefully with the wind's direction. It was all so peaceful, until something broke out in Headmaster Cross's office…

"NO WAY! I WILL NOT AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" A certain silverlette shouted at the top his lungs at the face of Cross Kaien, the used-to-be strongest vampire hunter in the past but he had abandoned that past and he's thriving for a

co-existence between humans and vampire races now for the better good. Then, the silverlette slammed the desk of the headmaster and bared his fangs. "IF YOU EVER PUT ME IN THERE WITH ALL THE VAMPIRES, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kaien straightened his glasses that had been misplaced a while ago due to the sudden outburst his son gave him. "De mo Zero-kun it will be fun! You get to have fun and even dance with a few noble female vampires, and who knows you might get hooked up with one."

Seriously, if Zero remains single forever Kaien won't be able to see any grandchildren that calls him 'grandpa'. The ex-hunter knew he could count on Yuki on these things but for Zero, the hard part comes. In the past, Zero had previously rejected all of the girls Kaien introduced to. Beautiful ones, kind ones, gentle ones, a little tomboy ones and so many types more but all got rejected by the silverlette with a straight and bored face. The silverlette merely said "I'm not interested in you, so please get lost and don't bother me again or I'll make you cry", as if in a cue the rejected girls ran off with tears in their eyes for some, some with a huff on their cheeks later left angrily. Somehow, Zero should feel lucky he didn't get a slap on the face with that kind of rude talking. 'I wonder who thought my son to be this rude, must be the father…' the ex-hunter thought for a bit while looking at those depressed girls walking past and walked out of the restraint. 'CHOTTO! I'm the father right? My goodness, I really need to teach my son some manners when we go home then'

"Like hell. I rather go jump off the balcony rather than getting myself suffocated with perfumes, stuck up bastards and idiotic vampires." Zero growled in disgust at the mention of vampires and rolled his eyes. He really hated being around vampires, it gives him the killing instincts to just pop a bullet in between their heads and watch then crumble into ashes. He smirked inwardly at that sudden idea. However, the one who really get on his nerves every time was Kuran Kaname, the pureblood vampire who is the strongest and the leader of the Night Class over at the Moon Dorms. 'Huh…now that I think about it…wonder what's he doing right now…probably sleeping at a time like this…that damn sleepyhead' The silverlette thought in his head while sending daggers to the headmaster.

Kaien sighed tiredly at the remark his son gave him, still the same violent young boy when he had first adopted. Really, can't Zero just blend in with the vampires and live happily ever after, end of story. But no! his son had to think about the alternate way on how-to-eliminate-the-whole-vampire-race idea like a vampire hunter he should be. Who had spoiled his son with these crazy ideas is gonna get a beating, that's for sure if he ever find out. 'Does that mean Yagari gonna get a beating for spoiling Zero? Not a bad idea.' Then again, the ex-hunter can't entirely blame Zero for feeling this way since his son had gone through a bad past with a certain pureblood vampire killing his family in front of his eyes and had turned him into the creature he came to despise most.

"May I remind you that you are also a vampire now? And I would not suggest you jumping off a balcony just because of a ballroom party now, Kiryuu-kun." A bored toned voice said at the side of Zero's ear.

Zero jumped slightly in a cue he immediately covered his ear to get out of reach from the damn voice he knew oh so well. He backed away slightly from the desk and glared fiercely at the young pureblood. Kuran!

"When the hell did you come in you damn vampire!" the silverlette growled angrily while sending death glares but can't deny the creep of tiny pink spreading on his cheeks. 'Damn it, just when I had my emotions in check he had to pop out of nowhere!'

Kaname feeling unfazed at the remark and the death glares Zero shooting at him merely shrugged and answered in a bored tone. "I did knocked at the door before coming in but it seems both of you were too busy to feel my presence. By the way chairman, you wanted to see me?" Kaname turned to the chairman now.

The ex-hunter now faked cough a few times to dismiss the sudden rush of thoughts on how-to-beat-the-crap-out-of-Yagari idea. Now his attention at the young pureblood in front of his desk looking down at him. "Nee Kaname-kun its so nice to see you! Sorry I had to call you out so early in the morning, I'm sure you were having a wonderful sleep." The ex-hunter laughed cheerfully and turned to his blushing son. "Zero don't be rude! Welcome him at least." That said, the ex-hunter grabbed his son's lilac t-shirt that goes well with his eyes and dragged him beside the ex-hunter behind the desk. Besides that, the ex-hunter also can't help to think why is his son blushing so hard ever since the young pureblood came in to the picture earlier.

After that, the silverlette shoved the ex-hunter away from him to put a distant between them. Realizing his face was still hot from the sudden interruption from the bastard vampire, he shrugged off those tingling feeling he had inside him and narrowed his eyes at the young pureblood. He can't help to think how ridiculous it is to have blushed right in front of that bastard vampire. 'Great now he's gonna make fun of me. Nice going Zero' He thought to himself.

Kaname was looking at the scene before him and can't deny the fact that it was somehow so cute, its like watching a father dragging a shy son just to meet with people. One thing he didn't expect was the silverlette still had the pink patch on his cheeks when he was dragged by the chairman. Surprisingly, Kaname found it so cute to a once-in-a-while different expression. But it was soon gone after the chairman successfully dragged the silverlette beside him, he groaned at the loss somehow. Sometimes, he really don't know himself, and the funny thing was he thought about wanting to see the silverlette blush again. A smirk slowly crept up at the young pureblood's lips at that thought.

Putting that aside, earlier that scene made Kaname realized how he missed his father carrying him over the shoulders and his mother smiling to him when he was still 3 year old during the time whenever there was a ballroom party at their mansion. But that was during the time period when his parents are still alive. His heart saddened just by thinking how his parents were murdered in front of him and the memories he had with them. Without knowing, he held his other arm softly, clenched his fingers to a fist and his head lowered.

**Flashback**

_Young Kaname had been too shy to present himself to the public since he was still young and would hide himself in his luxurious room. His parents had to come upstairs to his room and convince him to come and greet the guest but Kaname would just stay glued to a corner and won't budge at all. _

"_Kana-chan, come downstairs already. It will be okay, I promise." His mother, Juuri said with a gentle voice. Kaname shook his head and covered his face._

_He heard his mother sighed softly. He looked up and only to see his father, Haruka smiling down at him. Then, his father suddenly grabbed hold of him at the sides and lifted him up high in the air, higher than his own father. Young Kaname looked down and saw his father still smiling, along with his mother beside her husband. Kaname can't help at the happy faces his parents presented him and he smiled happily, finally willing to greet the other vampires in the living room. 'As long as mother and father are with me, I won't be scared anymore!' was what Kaname had in mind and the determination was there._

_After that, his father placed his son on top of his shoulders. Instantly, Kaname wrapped his arms around his father's neck and smiled to his mother who was standing beside him, with a hand on his head. "Let's go then." His father said and started walking out of his son's room. His wife and son nodded happily. On the way down the grand stairs, Kaname suddenly felt nervous. He was a little afraid a vampire would suddenly sink their fangs on his small body and he won't be able to fight back since he still haven't develop his pureblood powers and abilities yet. What can you expect from a 3 year old child? Normally, It takes them 5-6 years for them to fully develop._

"_It'll be okay Kaname, your mother and I will be here to protect you so don't worry." His father reassured his son once more. "Your father's right Kana-chan, we'll be with you all the time." His mother exclaimed happily. Now, Kaname felt more than ever relaxed at his parent's protection over him._

"_Kuran-sama" the crowd greeted to the Kuran household who was coming down the stairs with their son. Haruka and Juuri acknowledged the greeting by nodding. Kaname, who was over his father's shoulders looked over the crowd of nobles and noticed a few female nobles giggling at his way. "Their son is so cute!" "I think his name was Kaname."_

"_Ohhhhh he look so cute!"_

"_Looks like you're getting the ladies attention now, Kaname." His father teased when he heard a few nobles talking about his son._

"_Father!" Kaname pouted with embarrassment when his father teased him. He unwrapped an arm and lightly knocked his father on the top of his head. Then, he rewrapped his arm again when he heard his father muttered an "ow". He giggled softly at his father's reaction._

"_Haruka, you perv!" He heard his mother pouted angrily. He giggled even more when he saw his mother lightly slapped his father's arm and puffed her cheeks cutely. His father then muttered another "Ow" and his attention then drawn to his wife. "I didn't do anything! I merely teased Kaname about the ladies talking good about him!" he said defensively._

_Juuri then rolled her eyes. Her eyes then travelled to her son and she smiled nicely. "Kana-chan, this is what you will get from your girlfriend when you ever look at another girl's butt like SOMEONE over here" his mother mocked her husband indirectly. After that, she lightly pinched the same spot she had slapped earlier. "Ow ow ow ow!" her husband said under his breath. "See another and I will do it again, but harder!"_

_Kaname couldn't help but laughed softly at his parents silliness. "See Kaname, make sure you never do such despicable acts to your girlfriend or wife." He heard his father said. Juuri then nodded. Even though Haruka was the one who said not to do despicable acts. However a few minutes later…_

_Juuri's eyebrow twitched. 'I can't tolerate this any longer' Why is she mad? She caught her husband looking at another female noble's butt._

"_KURAN !!!!!!!!"_

_Kaname then laughed historically and watch the scene go on as he was diving into the wind with his father carrying him on the shoulders while running away from his raging wife who is about to give him another beating. _

**End flashback**

It was truly a memory to remember, the laughters of both his beloved parents. A treasure he intend to keep until death takes him away from this world. His kind mother, his joker-kind father were all to himself to love and to protect. However, he failed to protect them from his uncle who murdered them.

His hands resting on his arm clenched tightly at the last memory of how his parents were killed mercilessly.

"…ran…Kuran!"

His mind snapped when he suddenly heard his name been called. He looked up and instantly his crossed arm dropped to his sides, the clenched fists released. He put on his mask back, emotionless expression soon graced his face.

Zero narrowed his eyes when the pureblood changed his expression from the sad look to an expressionless one. 'stupid mask' He hated it whenever the mask is in play. Made him just want to give the pureblood a piece of his mind, doesn't the pureblood know he gives the impression of 'I'd rather die than continue living' idea, especially for those who cares for him.

"Yes? Is there something I missed?" Kaname asked curiously without realizing nothing had started except he was in his own world a while ago. Apparently his mind drifted further than intended. He really need to stop thinking about the past and move on than getting hurt and depressed to himself even more. But better to handle the situation beforehand.

"Kaname-kun, I called you here regarding the Annual Vampire Ballroom Party" the ex-hunter explained smoothly.

"What about it? Has it been canceled?" Kaname asked. Kaien shook his head and his lips formed a small smile.

"I would most appreciate it if you will become the host of this party since you're a pureblood. That way everything could go in order"

The pureblood remained silent for a while, as if thinking of a decision. 'Oh god…please say 'yes'' Both Zero and Kaien prayed in their hearts. One was because he's gonna be too busy taking care his daughter and the other was hoping the pureblood would at least enjoy some fun in his life and not stay up in his room doing paperwork.

After a while of silent, the pureblood finally gave a reaction. He shook his head and sighed softly.

As if in a cue, the silverlette bit his lips, but careful enough not to draw blood. 'Why not?'

"Unfortunately I cannot chairman be the host for this years party and I don't have the time to spare either." The pureblood answered without hesitation. "I have been given a task of blood pills researching by the Vampire Council, I'm truly sorry." The pureblood continued and apologize in a calm voice.

'Fuck the blood pill research' (I'm sure everyone know who cursed. xD)

With that said, the ex-hunters spirit of joy died down. He was hoping so badly Kaname would be up for the job since he's been seeing the pureblood has been kind off depress lately even though it was hidden under the mask he always presented to the society. The ex-hunter had a few clues on why the pureblood had been depressed lately but had kept it to himself. He was starting to get worried the pureblood might even stay up his room the whole day without eating, drinking yes, bloodpills. He had received a few reports of Kaname skipping meals day after day from the vise president of the Moon Dorm, Ichijou Takuma.

Kaien sighed tiredly. "Alright then. Gomen ne Kaname-kun! Out of a sudden asking you like this must really shocked you. But its alright. I'm sure everything will turn out fine." He beamed cheerfully and smiled widely, as if to not worry the pureblood. He could somehow sensed the pureblood had a little worry at the disappointment he had given. Then, Kaname smiled sadly. He hated hurting people even though it was out from words, it made him feel sad and get a sad feeling of unwanted.

"Well then, I should be leaving then" Kaname muttered softly and bowed a small one. "Okay! Take care, Kaname-kun!" he heard the chairman said before the door closed behind him.

Zero, who was watching the flow of the scene remained silent and watch the exchange between the headmaster and Kuran. While watching, his attention was mainly on the pureblood of course. He noticed a few times how the pureblood's mask was dropped for a split second, thus revealing his true emotion. There wasn't anything wrong showing your true emotion sometimes right? But to the pureblood, showing no emotions meant the world to him. Its impossible and ridiculous! He felt very sad for the pureblood. Somehow, he felt the pureblood needing to put up his mask in public is because he didn't want people to take advantage of his weakness, so he had to be strong and presentable to the society. Zero's blood boiled at that last thought.

'Damn vampires just can't give him a break, can they?'

"Zero" he heard the headmaster called out with seriousness in his voice. He turned over to the headmaster and raised a brow at the sudden serious tone rather that damn cheerful and annoying voice. "What?"

"I want you to check on Kaname these few days. Can you do that for me?"

"Che. Fine. But why? Been taking drugs lately?"

Kaien closed his eyes as he explained. "Kaname hasn't been eating lately, I'm sure you noticed that, correct?" Zero nodded at that remark. True, when he took a good look at the pureblood earlier, he can't help but noticed the pureblood's waistline got smaller. Heck! His whole body got smaller and skinnier! 'What the heck does that vampire think he's doing!?'

"I received reports from Takuma these days about Kaname skipping his meals lately. He has only been taking a couple of blood pills to sustain his thirst but it won't last for long. From Takuma's observation, this occurrence happened after the day Kaname started to have nightmares during one night and these nightmares have been continuing until yesterday and I'm afraid it might not stop. Apparently Kaname had been too shocked and had an unstable emotion for a few days during the first night the nightmare haunt him. Other than skipping his meals, Shiki also reported to me Kaname also skipped his sleep for countless nights just to avoid these nightmares." Kaien explained all in one go. He opened his eyes and sighed a heavy one. He never actually believed the pureblood would do such things to himself, but after receiving countless reports from Takuma and Shiki, he start to believe it and felt sorry for the pureblood. He could understand why the pureblood would do these things to himself, but it wasn't necessary right? What would the nobles in the Moon Dorm think? What is something bad happened to the pureblood? The vampires will surely go on a rampage and begin draining fresh blood from the students from the Sun Dorm , D-R-Y.

Zero listened with his full attention. He was dead shocked something like this had been happening to the pureblood and he didn't know anything about it. 'How could he? Is he trying to kill himself? What about me?' He dismissed his inner thoughts and clenched his hands to a tight fist. If he could, he would really want to punch something hard right now! Anything that can make him forget about a certain pureblood's pain. 'If only I can ever take away his pain…I would do anything…'

"Damn it, that bastard!" Zero cursed aloud and dashed out of the office, hoping he could catch up with the pureblood.

"Please…take care of him, Zero…my son" Kaien murmured under his breath.

* * *

Kaname who was walking back to the Moon Dorm let his mask drop, revealing his honest sad expression that he had been keeping in check during the time period in the chairman's office. Suddenly, he could a voice in his mind. 'No…not again' he cursed inwardly and held his head with both his hands tightly. He then dropped to his knees.

_You don't deserve love._

'_STOP IT!'_

_You don't deserve friends._

'_STAY QUIET!'_

_You are always alone._

'_THAT'S NOT TRUE! JUST BE QUIET!'_

_You deserve to die._

"STOP IT!!!! JUST SHUT UP!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! GO AWAY!!" he yelled loudly to no one but to himself.

_Why do you deny the truth? You know very well what these filthy low lifes think about you, you're merely a shield to them. A toy to shield them. They will use you when comes a time of danger. Also, you know that no one loves you. Not even your dear Yuki._

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! S-SHE STILL LOVES ME JUST NOT AS A LOVER! YOU'RE LYING!" Suddenly, his nails grew longer and he dragged his nails to his neck, getting ready to slash.

_Hahahahahaha, you think people will sympathize with you? A cocky little brat like you? Get real! Don't deny the truth that nobody wants you in their lives and desire your death so badly! Go ahead! Do it! Slash yourself! See what will they do!_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!"

The pureblood shut his eyes open and was getting prepared to deliver the blow.

But it never came.

Kaname opened his eyes and he gasped.

A pale hand got hold of his both his hands and an arm around his waist, pulling him closer the person's body.

"Kaname calm down! Its okay. Relax." a masculine voice from behind him said. Then it hit him, 'Kiryuu!' Even though he knew Zero was behind him, he had no more energy and will power to pull away from the silverlette. So he just allowed himself to lean his body back against the silverlette's body and relaxed. 'His body…feels…so warm…'

Once Zero felt the pureblood putting more weight on the leaning, he gently placed both Kaname's hands on his thighs and gave a light squeeze on Kaname's delicate hands. Zero's heart tighten at the sight before him and relentlessly cursed himself for not being with the pureblood sooner. If only he was with the pureblood the whole time, he won't be in this kind of depressing situation. The pureblood look so scared and vulnerable right now. The pureblood can't even stop his own body from trembling violently.

"Shhhh its okay…I'm here…I'll protect you…no one will come and hurt you…you're safe now…Kaname." Zero continue to reassure the pureblood to stop him from trembling in fear. 'He must really be scared right now…' These were the kind of words 'she' would say whenever Zero is scared of something or woke up from a nightmare when he was young. In the past, Zero woke up from a nightmare of his parents got murdered by Shizuka. So, 'she' used this line to sooth him and it worked perfectly. Next thing you know, Zero slept peacefully through out the night. Now, he just hope it can come in handy to calm the frightened pureblood.

Granted. Soon, Kaname's body stopped trembling and sighed tiredly. He let his eye lids dropped as he continued to relax against Zero's body. The body he leaned against somehow felt protective as well. The words Zero used were exactly the words his mother and father used to say when he's troubled about something. 'Maybe…just maybe…he cares…' Suddenly, a flash of memory from last night came into his mind.

"_Good night, Kaname. I love you… remember that you're not alone in this world and don't shoulder your sadness and pain all alone."_

'I wonder who it was…I hate to admit it but…it was full of protection…and…love. Thanks to that I was able to avoid nightmares after how many long years…How I wish I knew who you were…" Kaname paused his thoughts for a while. 'But that voice…that gentle loving voice sound so familiar…Wait! Could it be…Kiryuu? But…for him to say that is just so wrong…he…loves Yuki afterall…' He asked himself this question. Then he felt his heart tightened at that thought. 'Why…why does it hurt knowing he's in love with someone else…its so wrong…'

"Kiryuu…" Kaname whispered Zero's name softly. The silverlette muttered a 'hmm' in return. He caressed the smooth delicate fingers and loosen his hold of the pureblood's waist a little reluctantly. But since Kaname had calmed down, its okay right?

"Thank you…" the pureblood said in little brokened voice.

Eh? Did he just heard it right? Kaname said 'thank you'? He swore he can feel his stomach doing flip flops and a swarm of butterflies roaming over there. His lips twitched in to a smile. He had been worried he might made things worst instead for the better. But after hearing somehing unexpected like that, he let out a heavy sigh he had been keeping inside, it was out of relief of course. Unfortunately, everything has to come to an end, even for happy moments. Zero reluctantly unwrapped his arms from Kaname's waist and removed his hands from those delicate finger.

"Anytime I guess" Zero replied with a gentle tone. Now, it was Kaname's turn to have butterflies in his stomach at the gentleness of Zero's voice. Like his dead parent's. Gentle and loving. But he dismissed the 'loving' part though since he strongly believes Zero was in love with Yuki and not him. 'Wait! Where did that thought come from?'

They both stood up and dusted the dust off their uniform. Kaname then turned his head and looked at Zero over his shoulder. Looks like Zero was too busy dusting his uniform with a pout on his porcelain face to notice the gaze Kaname was looking at him. His eyes softened at the priceless sight before him, innocent and cute. 'He really need to stop making that face for all to see.'

Zero felt an intense stare after a short while from dusting his uniform. He looked up and came to notice the stare was from the pureblood himself. Slowly, the creep of tiny shades of pink showered his cheeks at the stare the pureblood giving him.

"W-what are you looking it?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing. Just thinking how cute you look when you pout your face earlier." The pureblood teased.

Eh? Once he realized Kaname just called him cute, his face flushed red out of embarrassment.

"I'm not cute! And don't ever call a guy cute! Its unpleasant and rude!" Zero complained and groaned.

Kaname raised a brow at the complain. He smirked evilly. Once Zero noticed the tinge of evilness in Kaname right now, he shivered coldly. Not knowing, what might come out from those noisy lips of his. Well, he's about to find out right now.

"Oh I don't know… if you're not cute…then I guess you're just beautiful or pretty like a girl. You have the face of a girl anyway. Just a few days ago, I heard a guy talking about you being beautiful and want to seduce you into bed' He teased again with a hint of sarcasm this time and started walking off.

"I AM NOT A GIRL! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LOOKS LIKE A GIRL WITH THAT LONG HAIR OF YOURS! SERIOUSLY I CAN JUST TAKE A SCISSORS AND CUT IT OFF FOR YOU FREE OF CHARGE! AND TELL ME WHO THAT GUY IS! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Zero yelled fiercely. Since Kaname had started walking off, he quickly catch up with the pureblood. "OI KURAN! TELL ME WHO IT IS! YOU GIRLY MAN! TELL ME OR I'LL KILL THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!!!!!" he heard Zero shouted but decided to ignore the lad.

Kaname chuckled softly to himself at the defensive words Zero used. Although, he took the word 'girly man' at heart but decided to let it slide this time. To be honest, about the whole 'a guy want to seduce you to bed' was just practically a lie but he won't let the silverlette know that right? Can't help it! It was just too cute to see Zero all flush like that.

At that time, Kaname realized something out of the ordinary, something he never come notice until now.

Kaname could actually feel so relaxed around the silverlette. He couldn't notice it in the past since his entire attention was on young Yuki and could care less what happened to Zero. But now, it made him realize that young Yuki somehow made him feel tensed sometimes whenever they talk or be together. However, with Zero it was different. He felt so much relaxed and calm whenever they exchange conversation or when he's near. This happened too in the past, but Kaname was too naïve to admit it though.

One thing he can be sure of now, he would be able to drop his mask around Zero. Let his true emotions be seen by this silverlette. Who knows? Maybe Zero can help him with his troubles and his nightmare problem. He will soon put to test during the upcoming events which is yet to unfold.

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW ! SANKYUU! ^^ **

**And I first apologize if this chapter sucks and my grammer is still not good enough! My mind drifted somewhere else halfway when I was typing. _**

**And i want to thank those who have reviewed my previous chapter and hope to stay with me till the end. ^^ Will try to make it as interesting as possible. xD  
**


	4. Dance Party and Nightmares P2

**FIRST OFF ! I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE ! I'M SO BUSY WITH PROJECTS AND HOMEWORKS THESE DAYS I HARDLY HAVE THE TIME TO UPDATE ! T_T PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

Anyway, here is chapter 4 for you guys~ Enjoy~ ^^

Disclaimer : Vampire knight does not belong to me. It belongs to Matsuri Hino. (But it were mine, Yuki won't even exist and it will be a yaoi anime/manga BIG TIME )

Chapter 3 – Dance party and nightmares – part 2

**This chapter Aido, Takuma and Zero might be OOC abit, I think. But I made Takuma as hyped as I can to keep his character in check and for Aido as loyal as he is to Kaname. For Zero…is cuz of my sexual ideas. _ Forgive me if I made anyone hate me for making them OOC until so bad. X_X**

Summary : So the day the dance party comes. Kaname who was previously stuck at the blood pill research unexpectedly had help from one of the noble, a genius more like it, Hanabusa Aido. Just before attending the ball, Kaname suffered another flash of nightmare.

* * *

'Creak'

A sound of a twin wooden door, painted in chocolate brown swing opened. The vice president of the Moon Dorm and a certain red head, who happens to be the vice president's lover is standing behind him accompanying the blonde, in between the opened door. Once the vice president registered who the person is at the door. It was their president, Kaname. Then, he found his voice and started talking.

"Ah! Okairi Kaname!" Takuma greeted with a wide smile on his face while Shiki just nodded at his cousin's direction with a bored looking expression. Takuma was a little taken aback when he first saw Kaname at the door earlier. He didn't think their leader would be back that early since the chairman liked to whine about his son never calling him 'father' and brag about a new found pet he's been keeping in his room. It was a ferret if his memory served him right. He only heard about it once and seen it once. It had brown fur all over its body, its tail had three light brown stripes. Underneath its body was colored chocolate brown. As for its pair of hands and legs were small but its talons were as sharp as needles.

Kaname nodded a small one to acknowledge Takuma and Shiki's presence before him and his lips twitched into a small smile. It can't be helped. These two were just too good and cute together, although he has to admit his cousin has to train his face muscle to express a different emotion other than that bored looking one.

"Are you two going out?" Kaname asked with curiosity.

Takuma nodded and turned to his lover then back at Kaname. "Yeap! We're going downtown to get some groceries and decorating tools. Their about to run out and there's still so many things to do." Takuma answered and moved aside to grant access for Kaname to see the decorations in the lounge. Kaname then took a glimpse at the decorations in the hall and is impressed at how far the decorations were up within such a short time. Fellow Night Class student only started decorating roughly the same time when Kaname left the dorm to meet with the chairman.

"Oh yea, what did the chairman called you for, Kaname?"

The pureblood left his sight off the decoration and turned to the blonde.

"Nothing much. The chairman asked me if I could be the host for the ballroom party, that's all" the pureblood replied.

"Really? That's a good thing!" the blonde beamed.

However, the reaction from the pureblood took him by surprise. Kaname lowered his head and sighed softly. 'Guess he forgot…'

"But I turned it down and you of all people should know why." The pureblood murmured.

Takuma fell silent for a while, thinking the possible reasons Kaname would turn down such a request. Normally, Kaname would be more than happy to be the host (from his own POV). Then a flash of memory crossed his mind.

"AH! The blood pill research!"

Kaname nodded more like to himself instead. If only the president of the Vampire Council won't suddenly complained about the blood pills, he could have enjoyed the party even though it wasn't much of a fun. Seriously, the last time he went to one of this party, all he did was just talking to elderly and they could just go on and on. By the time they had finished talking, the party was already over before he knew it.

Suddenly, Takuma's lips flashed a wide grin and he burst out of laughter.

Kaname raised an eyebrow and his lover looked at him with a rare wide smile on him too.

"I forgot to tell you Kaname! A no…Aido already done the research for you and has submitted the necessary reports to the president of the Vampire Council already few days ago." He said calmly but soon faked cough a few times. Then, the unexpected happened.

Takuma tried to imitate the genius noble's voice and said out loudly "I would do anything for Kaname-sama! Even if I have to skip the party to finish off the research for Kaname-sama! KANAME-SAMA NO TAME NI!! KANAME-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"ICHIJOU! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL THAT! A HO!" Takuma heard the shout from a certain genius from the far corner.

Soon, everyone in the hall started bursting out of laughter at Aido's real crazy loyalty to the pureblood. The laughters were filled with joy and excitement. They had known the genius's loyalty to their leader, however they can just never get used to it. They may be loyal, but they aren't brave enough to stand up for themselves most of the times.

Once the pureblood heard Aido's resolve of helping him finishing the research, he felt a slight uneasiness and embarrassment inside him. One is because he felt worried in case there was any mistakes done and he will have to research again which he will never want to do it again and another is like the other nobles make him feel like he and Aido are like couples that the partner helped to finish up his work.

But once he heard the laughters, he can't help the feel of being happy and so his chuckle blended in with the laughters as well.

'I'm glad he's happy' the person behind Kaname thought.

The vise president then placed a hand on Kaname's shoulder and peered behind him. "Yo Kiryuu-kun!" Takuma said laughingly.

Said Zero stared at the vise president of the Moon Dorm and nodded a small one.

"AH! KANAME'S LAUGHING AT ME! A HO ICHIJOU-SAN!!!!" Aido whined and started running towards Takuma, intending to chase him until the end of earth.

Takuma noticed the rush of the genius, stopped his laughing. He clasped Shiki's hands with his own and made a dash for it. But before dashing further away from Aido, he waved to Zero and Kaname with a wide smile. As usual, Shiki looked at them with the same bored look he put up everyday.

"SEE YOU BOTH AT THE PARTY! KIRYUU! I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR CLOTHING LATER!"

Zero and Kaname waived back at the running away couple from a crazy genius chasing them with a ribbon in his hand. But there the same thought went through their mind when they heard Takuma's words.

'I wonder what clothing...'

* * *

"Oh………my………..god……." was the curse that slipped out of Zero's parted lips.

The pureblood looked at the 'something' on his luxurious bed the silverlette cursed about over the silverlette's shoulder. His eye widened. He is taken aback at the sight but his lips twitched into a evil grin instead.

"I don't think its that bad now, Kiryuu-kun. It would look great on you" Kaname said seductively beside Zero's ear.

The silverlette, like the last time backed away from the pureblood again and felt the rush of heat at his cheeks that painted pink.

"Great my ass! It's a….a……" Zero growled and soon fell out of words. He looked over at bed once more at the 'something', his mind went blank for a moment. Then he continued, "A DRESS! A FREAKING BALLROOM DRESS!"

Kaname 'hmm-ed'. He walked over to his bed with Zero slowly walking behind him. When he got there, he noticed a note on top of the spreaded out black dress with white laces at the hem of the skirt and on the half lenghted sleeves which has a red rose in between the sleeve and the lace. A pair of white gloves beside a stripless black corset with twin ribbons beside the zipper in the middle. There is also a pair of black bra with silicon stuffing. From a far, the dress length looks like it could only reach the knees if a person was tall such like Zero's height.

He opened the note and read it aloud. "Zero my son, I special ordered this dress specially for you according to your measurements. ^^V PLEASE wear it for my sake! And don't ask how I get your measurements, a re wa HI-MIT-SU! You said you wanted something different so I asked for a dress instead. If you have difficulties wearing it, ask Kaname-kun to help. He should know what to do, I think. Well, ja ne~ see you at the party! ^^V"

Kaname definitely felt a murder aura from the silverlette seeing how his eyebrows twitched every minute when Kaname read the note. Kaname shook his head at the silliness of the chairman and can hardly believe this chairman was a top classed vampire hunter.

Zero gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "I'm gonna kill him, murder him and throw him somewhere he can't be found ever again". He was about to burst out of the room and murder the headmaster when he felt a tug on his shoulder. "Wait Kiryuu-kun!"

"What!"

"The headmaster only wished this request one time. Maybe you can give a consideration? Besides it says here you wanted to try something different" Kaname pointed out calmly. Truthly, it would be fun to see this beautiful looking silverlette in a dress sometimes. _Did I just thought Kiryuu was beautiful?_ Well, if you count out his rough, rude and rash attitude, any girls would go after him. He paused for a while at his thoughts about girls gong after him, he twitched a little but shrugged it off soon.

"Are you crazy! A dress! HE wants me to wear a dress when I'm a guy for pete sake!" He growled angrily and he could feel his blood boiling inside with murder intentions. If only he didn't said anything about that damn idea the headmaster randomly picked out.

**Flashback**

**A week before the ballroom party , in Cross office.**

"_Nee Zero-kun…lately Kaname-kun look so gloomy and down…any idea why?" Cross whined to his son who was practically ignoring him._

_At first Zero ignored him. But after hearing Kaname's name, he started talking unconsciously. Its always like that, talk about unnecessary stuff, he ignores, about Kaname, he answers everything except some questions which related to relationships._

"_Like I know. Its not like I'm with him the whole time. Ask Yuki." Zero blurted out in disgust at the name of Yuki. As much as he dislike, he can never get angry with Yuki mostly be with Kaname most of the time and it pisses him off. First at Yuki because she would ridiculously blush when she doesn't love the pureblood anymore and at the pureblood for putting up his damn pureblood mask._

_The headmaster sighed. And fell silent for a while._

"_Nee Zero-kun, how about we do something special for him?"_

"_And what is this 'something special' I presume?"_

"_How about we have someone crossdress during the party? That way it might bring some joy to him."_

"_Yea. And that someone is gonna be a laughing stalk and gonna look ridiculously ugly."_

"_Don't you worry about that. I know who I can get for the task. Just you wait~"_

_Zero shrugged and muttered a 'whatever' and walked out of the chairman's office._

**End of flashback**

Kaname looked over to the innocent, beautiful tailored dress and really wanted Zero to wear it. He will use force if he have to. But he know it won't be easy with the stubbornness in the silverlette's blood.

He pulled the silverlette to the bed at first and put the dress over his arms and then to the personal large bathroom. (God knows what Kaname will do to Zero in there. xD)

He pushed Zero against the hard and cold porcelain wall with his back facing him and used one arm to pin both his hands on top of his head. Seeing how the situation goes, the silverlette struggled to free himself from the hold. But Kaname was using his pureblood strength to pin him there making the silverlette impossible to escape.

Kaname started unbuttoning the buttons on Zero's Day Class jacket. While he's at it, he lightly caressed Zero's chest with the palm of his hand. He felt the silverlette stopped his struggle as if his mind went blank. And so, Kaname took the advantage to slid off the jacket off the silverlette's shoulders and let it fall on to the cold floor. Zero whose mind went blank stayed frozen. He knew he should be struggling to get free! But something was stopping him from doing so and allow the pureblood to touch him so casually. He felt a tingling feeling inside him when he felt the light caress and can't help but wanted more of it, its as if he's dying for the pureblood's touch.

Then, Kaname slowly worked on the button of the silverlette's white shirt while caress from his shoulder blades to his chest. He heard Zero groaned softly but continued his actions anyway seeing Zero didn't even try to stop him or anything. Soon, the shirt fall off too, joining the jacket on the floor.

Pale body in front of Kaname now look so delectable and could just eat him there. Kaname neared his head to Zero's nape and sighed softly. Zero shivered at the warm breathe on his nape and unconsciously shifted his nape nearer to the pureblood's lips.

'Oh god…I want him so badly now.' Was what Zero thought when he felt the warm breathe on his nape. As bad as it seems, he will never admit that even though he want the pureblood so badly now. It could make the pureblood further himself from him and he can never live with that.

By now, Kaname planted soft kissed on the pale nape and slowly travalled down to his back. He heard Zero gasped for air when he lightly kissed his back. His hands which was previously on the silverlette's chest went downwards to the belt buckle. He untangled the silver belt ever so slowly, enjoying the reactions the silverlette is giving.

Zero on the other hand was slightly moaning when he felt more kisses on his nape and back. When he felt a pair of hands on his belt buckle trying to untangle it. He felt aroused and really needed to release soon! But he can't find his voice nor his strength to shove the pureblood away from him. 'Damn it! Not now!'

When Kaname finished untangling the belt, he pulled down the zippers and brushed his fingertips on the aroused groin.

"Ahnnnnn" Zero moaned accidently loudly and in an instant he covered his mouth with his hands from further moaning his voice out. He was seriously aroused right now and need the release now. He could also feel his pants getting slightly wet.

Kaname was about to fully pull down the silverlette's pants and boxer down when a flash of memory came to him.

"_Noooooooooooo!! Stop it!! Please!! Stop!!"_

As if in a cue, he halt all his actions.

Zero who was fully aroused now cursed at the halt out of sudden. He felt the pureblood release his holds on him and heard the pureblood backed away to the nearest wall behind him.

"W..hat?" Zero whimpered softly at the loss.

He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened when he saw the sight before him.

Kaname's eyes went blank. He held his head so tightly with his fist until it was oozing out blood out of the tightness. His body shivered in fear. His legs look like he can't even stand up right. Lastly, he keep muttering something like 'stop it'. Zero can't make out what he said since it was so soft and sound broken.

The silverlette rushed over to Kaname and held the shivering pureblood by the shoulders. Seeing the pureblood like this really hurt him badly. Even though he swore he would protect Kaname, but he didn't know the real source to these fears. He tried figuring it out few times, however he gave up in the end. He didn't want to ask Kaname directly either since he was afraid it might break the pureblood emotionally. Anyway, who cares about asking questions now!

"Kaname!" he called out but receive no response.

"Kaname!" he tried again and lightly shake the pureblood this time.

Zero twitched and this time he shouted. "Kuran Kaname!!"

_Kuran Kaname_! When Kaname felt his name being called he jolted back to reality. His eyes returning to his normal crimson red colors, his legs much more stable looking and his shiver stopped. He looked up to the lilac eyes starring intensely at him.

No! he can't look at them right now. _Why…why does Kiryuu have to look like him…_

He pushed the silverlette away from him further. Zero's eyes widened once more when he felt the pureblood trying to keep the distance between them even further when he only wanted to get closer to the pureblood to protect and comfort. But he was forcefully backed away instead.

"The hell is your problem! I'm just trying to help damn it!" Zero growled with full of anger and irritation. "If you don't want me to help then just tell me! Don't try to shut yourself from others just because you're broken!"

'Oh shit…not that word…'

'Broken…?' Kaname thought inwardly. He lowered his head to avoid looking at the silverlette.

Am I truly broken?

Am I truly alone?

Am I truly powerless?

Tears started to form in his eyes and he knows it. He's too lost in his thoughts to even wipe away the tears. His mind was in another world where there is only pain, sadness and loneliness. He knew he can never escape from there once he entered it. Until now, he still lives in that world.

His mind snapped back at the sound of fabric and footsteps walking out of the bathroom. He wanted to call Zero back in but he lost his voice and too late. He heard the bedroom door opened and heard footsteps walking out. The door soon clicked close.

Kaname who was left in the bathroom stared at the ceiling blanky. He felt so cold. So alone. So…broken. He didn't bother wiping the tears which was streaming down his cheeks and just let it fall to the cold ground.

While starring at the ceiling, he recalled the memory that invaded his mind earlier when he was halfway undressing Zero.

**Flashback**

**This one happened when Kaname when he's still 4 years old.**

_Young Kaname is tied down to a table with leather straps on both his hands and legs on four corners._

_He heard a man chuckled evilly and is walking towards the tied down boy while licking his lips seductively. _

"_No please stop!" young Kaname cried out when the man came closer to him. Along the way, The man started stripping off his shirt and pulling down his trousers and boxers. Once he let the clothing dropped to the floor. He kicked it aside and continue walking towards the whimpering young boy._

_Once the man came beside the young boy, he brought his hands to the throat in a slow motion. Young Kaname tried to inch further from the incoming hand but was soon stopped when he can't further any longer. He can't stop the shaking of his whole body and his mind can't even think straight because of the fear coursing through his body._

_Soon the hand came into contact with Kaname's neck. The cold contact on his neck sparked more fearful feeling in his body._

"_PLEASE!!!! PLEASE STOP!!"_

_The man gritted his teeth. He raised his hands his Kaname's cheek. Then, he further his hands away from the cheek. But soon it came into a hard blow to the cheek. Soon, Kaname's cheeks turned tint of red and his face turned aside, his neck exposed even more._

"_Shut up you brat! I must really be lucky to get a pureblood who is this powerless"_

_The man then lowered his head to the young boy's neck. He grazed his fangs along the neck, smelling the sweet forbidden blood. _

_His fangs then slowly sank into the pale neck. Drawing the rich, sweet and forbidden blood out of the small body. Taking big gulps each time he draw out. Making the young boy feeling weak and drained out._

_He climbed up the bed on top of the whimpering body and positioned himself in front of the entrance._

"_Please…stop…" young Kaname whispered weakly. His body couldn't even give him strength to inch away or yell anymore. The amount of blood left in his bloodstream was only enough for him to breathe sufficient amount of air. _

_The man grin evilly and without any warning or preparation forcefully thrust through the tight entrance. Kaname screamed in pain and could feel his blood slowly flowing out at a certain place. And that place was certainly at his entrance._

_What can you expect from no preparation and straightly thrusting in forcefully. Even though Kaname is a pureblood, he can have feelings of pain like any other vampire and humans in the world. Why can't this man just understand that!_

_And so, the following day and nights continued in pain and torture for the young pureblood from the rapes he suffered from countless nobles. He was abused by too many until he can't even count anymore and left him broken._

**End of flashback**

**

* * *

  
**

**MINNA !! PLS FORGIVE ME IF THIS CHAP MISS OUT A LOT OF DRAMA CUZ I'M REALLY RUSHING TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER AND TO CATCH UP WITH MY SCHOOL WORKS AND PROJECTS !! T_T**

**ALSO, I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS FAST LIKE I USED TO SINCE I SHARE COM WITH MY BROTHER AND WILL RARELY USE ALREADY.**

**DE WA ! MOICHI DO GOMEN NASAI! T_T  
**

**Also, please review this chapter even though it sucks ! ^^ **


End file.
